<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Him Whom I regret by CloverTheGrand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677044">Him Whom I regret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverTheGrand/pseuds/CloverTheGrand'>CloverTheGrand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crowley Created the Stars (Good Omens), Gabriel and Crowley meet before the fall (Good Omens), Gen, M/M, Poetry, Possibly Unrequited Love, The Fall (Good Omens), regretful Gabriel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloverTheGrand/pseuds/CloverTheGrand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel should've known the second he saw him. Fools who wind their mouths off drop dead. So why can't Gabriel let the matter of their past acquaintanceship rest?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley &amp; Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), The CrowGabe is one sided tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Him Whom I regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look I find the headcanon that Gabriel knew Crowley from before the fall but doesn't do anything about it b/c they're now hereditary enemies to be top notch</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scarlet hair and glittered hands. </p><p>A smirk too dangerous to wear.</p><p>Him whom I will regret.</p><p> </p><p>Fools shouldn’t run their mouths off.</p><p>Like the other traitors he fell. </p><p>Him whom I now regret.</p><p> </p><p>With an angel in his arms,</p><p>Protected in a sphere of bliss.</p><p>Him whom I’ve regretted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>